


You have that Sparkle in your Eyes

by WORLDLWT



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Harry in Makeup, Harry runs tracks, Harrys an athetle, High School, Louis in Makeup, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Artist Louis, cosmotology, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a cosmotology student who does Harry's makeup and Harry is a tack star who secretly loves makeup just as much as Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have that Sparkle in your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Glitter and gold and all things good, that's the motto Louis Tomlinson lived by. Mac and Sephora and the even more expensive brands gathered around him like Christmas presents under the tree. His fingers itched with excitement, joy every positive emotion as the soft bristles brushed over his sharpened cheekbones, contoured to perfection. The mirror in the classroom, bright and clean four large bulbs illuminating his perfected face. He smoothed a finger over his cheeks, blended a spot he missed before the bell rang.

The hallways of his school sucked away all his confidence, something he he plenty of when he was looking at himself in the mirror, alone. The judgemental looks were easy to brush off. It was the disapproving looks from teachers and people who thought they knew better or people who thought they could make him change. His parents still loved him, they bought him makeup all the time what do these people think they're going to do about it? Change him? 

He almost laughed out loud at the thought as he entered his Calculus classroom. It was taught by the track coach, a tall bald man whose temper was shorter than his tiny dick. There were a few track runners in this class. No one really fucked around in this class, it was first period calculus. It wasn't that they were scared it's just that no one had the damn energy to do anything out of control. The only thing that could get you in trouble was lateness. 

Louis sat down in the middle row, not a loser in the front, not a low life in the back. The bell rang as he sat. Everyone's heads snapped forward including his own. Mr.Hollen stood in front of the classroom, textbook in one hand, chalk in the other as he scribbled down a problem for us to get started on. Half way through his problem the door creaked open, the track star of our school dashed in and say in front of Louis, his usual seat. His curly hair flower down his back, a bit long for a boy. Not that Louis was one to judge obviously.

Mr.Hollen stood in place, not moving his hand, not turning around just standing there holding the chalk mid air, mid equation. The room fell quiet and the boy in front of me mumbled a string of curse words under his breath, clearly heard by Louis. 

“Mr.Styles.”

Harry coughed and stood up, facing the bald man. Mr.Hollen turned around, placing the book down easily letting the chalk roll off of his fingertips, landing on the table. The room watched eagerly, awaiting Harry's respond.

“Coach?”

Mr.Hollen shot him a stern look, they were about the same height, same build, the build of a runner. Louis admired his body as he spoke again, correcting himself.

“Mr.Hollen?”

The bald man nodded, pacing over to Harry, quickly and easily flowing down the row to the middle of the classroom. Like a circus act about to take a turn for the worse. Our eyes the eager eyes of innocent children. Harry a lion on display for the world to see just waiting for him to fail.

“How many times have you been late to my class Harry?”

Harry bowed his head, like a small dog being scolded. A blush crept over his cheeks obviously embarrassed by the whole situation. Louis wondered why Mr.Hollen was the way he was. Couldn't he see how uncomfortable he made everyone?

“6 times Harry. 6. You hear me right?”

Harry nodded and Mr.Hollen crossed his arms, like a military picture little boys thumbtacked to their walls or the way superheroes stood in their final scene. He pushed his chest out all buff and scary as Harry stood there.

“Detention obviously didn't get the message across. How about sitting you out for the next four meets?”

Harry shook his head making little prayer hands at our teacher, pouting asking for any form of pity. Isn't it a waste? You're the star player and even your coach won't let you off easy in class. I'd let him come late whenever he wanted he wins every race.

“Please. I'm literally begging you, anything but that.”

A girl named Emma stood up, she was from Louis cosmetology class, 8th and 9th period. She had a significant amount of makeup on, put doing Louis but she was pretty and sort of nice. 

“Mr.Hollen? The cosmetology program needs one more volunteer for this week's projects. Harry would be the perfect fit.”

Harry looked over Mr.Hollens shoulder and Louis almost threw up. They needed another volunteer because his chair was empty, because he couldn't find a person willing to let him do their makeup. Emma smiled at him first before looking back at Mr.Hollen.

“Only if he's comfortable with it of course!”

She smiled brightly and Mr.Hollen looked back at Harry, eyebrows arched in anticipation.

“Okay Styles, your pick no meets until I feel satisfied, you can join the girls in their cosmetology thing or I can assign you the same period detentions as last time. No phone, nothing at all.”

Louis felt kind of insulted. When he said cosmetology was a girls thing. He was in that class and to be quite honest he was the best at it. 

“I'll do the cosmetology thing. It beats sitting around staring at you or the walls anyway.”

He sat down and Emma smiled pointing at Louis. Harry turned around with a question look, as Emma squealed.

“That's Louis, he'll be the one you'll be working with for the week, he'll take great care of you.”

Mr.Hollen shushed her and yelled at her to sit down and stop wasting his time as Harry looked Louis up and down multiple times.

“I didn't know there were boys in cosmetology.”

Louis rolled his eyes feeling quite insulted today. Harry shot his hands up in defense as Louis’ quick mouth got the best of him.

“I didn't know gym monkeys would pick makeup and nail polish over detention there's a first for both of us.”

Harry smirked at his response and simply turned around, focusing on Mr.Hollen who stood in the front of the room fuming about the importance of the calculator and graphing. Louis did his best to tone the man out. Harry turned around a couple of times to look at him again, looking like he wanted to speak but didn't really know what to say.

The bell rang ending the torturous class and Louis began to start packing up his stuff. Harry scribbled something quickly on a piece of paper beside him as the rest of the class filed out of the room. Harry folded the paper a few times and placed it on top of Louis’ binder before quickly darting out of the classroom. Louis picked it open and placed it on the desk, looking at it with curiosity as he shoved the rest of his books in his backpack and picked it up again opening it as he walked to class.

Dear Louis,  
I didn't really know what to say.  
I also didn't really know how to say it.  
I just wanted to say you seem cool and I like your shirt and I didn't mean to be rude.  
I'm happy to be working with you.  
Sincerely ,  
Gym Monkey 

If Louis said he didn't feel kind of bad he would be lying. The kid was nice enough to write him a letter and compliment his shirt. Harry wore some funky clothes for a teenage boy in high school. Very feminine. For an athletic kind of odd. But again who was Louis to judge?

*****  
Classes were long and boring and he stood in line at the beginning of 7th period waiting for the bus that would take them to the studio. The studio was a few blocks up in a different part of town and they needed to all go as one group.

Emma waved at him and walked over with her volunteer, a small girl from our biology class years ago. Her name slipped his mind at the moment. Emma patted his arm happily.

“I'm sorry I put you on the spot this morning! I just ship you and Harry so hard. I saw the opportunity and I took it. I hope you're not mad at me.”

Louis shook his head letting her words sink in. She shipped him and the track star/fashion model. Why on earth would she when there were plenty of better combinations out there.

“Not made at all, I needed a volunteer anyway.”

She smiled and raised her eyebrows looking past Louis to the door, Louis turned around and Harry was running out backpack in hand and sweater paws forming as he walked too quickly over to the group. When Louis turned around to not be caught staring Emma left with her volunteer.

Louis stared ahead, scared to move as a tap was felt on his shoulder. He turned around slowly to a shy looking Harry. Louis felt a rush of guilt and the first thing that spilt out of his mouth sounded rushed and anxious.

“I'm sorry I called you a gym monkey that was wrong of me.”

Harry smiled putting out his hand, his fingertips emerging first from under his sweater paw, waiting patiently for Louis to shake his hand.

“We just got off on the wrong foot, I'm Harry Styles.”

Louis took his hand in his own, both of them had soft skin and it felt like two different silks being rubbed up against each other. It felt rich and pure and to Louis expensive. He always liked expensive.

“I'm Louis Tomlinson, welcome to cosmetology. We just call it cosmo.”

Both boys were too caught up in the feeling of the others fingers wrapped in their own to notice that the bus was already being filled up. Emma's head appeared in one of the open windows catching Harry's eye.

“I hate to break this beautiful moment up, because Louis knows how much I want it but we have a class to attend.”

Harry looked down at Louis but followed him on to the bus silently, sitting next to him in the front away from the chattering girls and the gossip. Harry leaked down to whisper to Louis.

“What did she mean by that?”

Louis laughed a bit, liking his confusion and overall innocence to the subject, he probably never even heard of shipping.

“It's best if you don't ask with Emma. She's a bit spontaneous.”

Harry nodded, looking out of the window. Louis admired his face, sleek and muscular his jawline good enough for contouring and he had these green eyes that shone on their own. Loui was mentally picking a palette already in his head as Harry looked at him from the side, smiling softly.

“Why are you staring at me? Am I really that pretty?”

Louis blushed pulling his sleeves down half way over his hands, a nervous habit he picked up from his mother. Something she did when work was too stressful and the kids were to loud and the heat wasn't kicking in fast enough.

“I'm just wondering what colors would work best for you. You have nice eyes.”

Harry smiled, his fingers went up to his eyes rubbing his eyelids as he talked to Louis.

“I find Browns and purples work best on me. Sometimes greens if it's done correctly but I'm horrible at it.”

Louis sat silently for a moment, almost intrigued by the words. Harry Styles, the same boy who ran track and supposedly fucked women for a living was sitting here telling him that in his free time he put makeup on.

Harry must've noticed Louis’ expression, the slightly ajar mouth, the bulging eyes and the look of confusion enough for Harry to blush lightly.

“What? Only you can like makeup?”

Louis shot his hands up in defense as the bus turned into the parking lot of the studio, the students in the program got to use the back of the studio for their two slotted periods, each person got a chair and all you had to do was buy your own supplies.

“No! No, I just didn't know and it was a shock. I think it's cool actually. I'm sure I can teach you some skills that you can take home with you.”

Harry smiled and followed Louis who stood up and made his way out of the bus, saying thank you to the driver a blonde women named Sally with black thick framed glasses, the occasionally beanie over her short hair.

Louis walked down the three steps of the bus and quickly moved inside the studio, the cold chill of the winter day moving through his light sweater. Harry followed behind as Louis walked into the studio making a left to the hallway labelled Cosmo Class

The girls in the class designed the sign years ago, long before this group came into the class. Louis took the key out of his pocket, unlocking the door. Their teacher stood in the middle of the room, cleaning the tables. Louis set the key on the rack for anyone who needed to use the restrooms. 

His teacher looked up smiling at him, her eyelashes brushed and curled to perfection dark and long in front of her winged eyeliner. Her cherry red lips formed an o when Harry walked in behind him.

“Mrs.Macconville, this is Harry Styles. He's my volunteer this week.”

We called her Mrs.Mac for short but louis felt the need to address her fully for an introduction. She moved closer as the girls piled in behind them, giggling and chatting about whatever dragged off the bus with them.

Mrs.Mac looked Harry up and down nodding her approval. She placed a finger under his chin, moving his face back and forth. She smiled, her white teeth illuminating under the light of all the mirror bulbs being turned on by the girls, brightening up their volunteers faces as they handed them makeup wipes to clean their faces of their school makeup before we started our daily assignment.

“Nice blending Mr.Styles I almost didn't notice, almost.”

Louis looked at Harry who smirked at him as Mrs.Mac dropped his chin and turned to Louis.

“I bet it passed by even your eyes Mr.Tomlinson.”

Louis nodded blushing as he admired Harry's perfected face. Not seeing any makeup from the distance he stood from.

“He's a sneaky one. I'm sure he'll be a lovely part of the team.”

He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to his chair. Over the mirror his name was printed on a block with blue gems. Harry admired it as Louis sat him down on the chair, switching the light on, illuminating Harry's face.

Louis scurried around the area, grabbing all his stuff from a cubby. Harry relaxed in the comfortable chair and watched him bring a big black box with a handle over to his area. He placed it gently on the side table, opening it up. Brushes and colors and creams. Black and brown pencils and even some neons caught Harry's eye.

Louis smiled at him as he pulled out a makeup wipe. He gently rubbed it over Harry's face. It smelt like medication and Harry grimaced.

“Sorry Harry. They're medicated wipes to clean the pores. I know it smells like hell.”

Louis giggled as he continued on with removing the very light makeup already covering Harry's face. Harry watched in the mirror as he wiped the last bits off of his face. His face was now bare and he could see the acne that littered his face. He couldn't help but look down on a sort of shameful way. Louis took notice as he cleaned the tips of his makeup brushes. Louis took the end of the brush and tilted Harry's chin up so he was looking into his eyes.

“You're beautiful, even without the makeup.”

Harry smiled softly as Louis continued to clean his brushes as Mrs.Mac cleared her throat in the front of the room, Louis spun Harry in the chair so he was also facing Mrs.Mac

“Alright girls and boys. This week is fashion week!”

She walked around the room her long flowing shirt causing a windy current to sweep across the room giving her a majestic vibe but also one of power and authority.

“It's winter time, the snow will be falling soon, the leaves on the ground will die soon decomposing into the ground for next year. I want you to channel that. The changing of seasons, death, new beginnings however you want to take it.”

Harry looked back at Louis and Louis simply smiled tapping his fingers against Harry's shoulders.

“So Browns or icy blues? Your pick.”

Harry thought about it for a moment trying to weigh the pros and cons of both. Considering he was very new to this atmosphere he made his decision for the easier one.

“Browns.”

Louis smiled picking up a palette. Opening it and laying it at an angle of the table in front of Harry. He pressed his brush onto the lightest, sandy color, smiling at Harry who sat still behind him.

“I promise not to disappoint you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
